The Mix up of True Love
by Fridayjack1
Summary: When Callbacks between Sharpay and Ryan, Gabreilla and Troy come again. They find out Sharpay and Troy are paired together and Ryan and Gabby are paired. Sparks begin to fly between Troypay and Ryella. Will they stay truthful to each other?
1. The Mix up

Chapter One: The Mix up 

It was a brand new day. Ryan and Sharpay were in the dressing room getting ready for the auditions for the Spring Musical

Ryan: I'm nervous

Sharpay laughed 

SHARPAY: Why?

RYAN: That were gonna loose again

Sharpay put her finger on Ryan's mouth 

SHARPAY: That was a mistake…besides we have a great audition worked

RYAN: Your right

Later on, Mrs Darbus is holding auditions. Ryan, Sharpay, Troy and Gabriella and some other randoms are their 

MRS DARBUS: Harry Wright?

A poor sad confused boy gets on stage 

HARRY: Hi

MRS DARBUS: Just get on and sing

HARRY: Ok

He takes a deep breath and faints 

MRS DARBUS: (gasps) Oh my god!

People pick him up and get him off stage 

MRS DARBUS: Ok…I've had enough of all these rubbish auditions. Ryan and Sharpay please step forward and sing like you've never sung before!

They get on stage and funky music begins 

SHARPAY: (Sings)

Don't go on

Don't show you can go

Isn't it possible that I need you?

RYAN:

Thought it was over…Never to be SEEEEEEEEEN Again

BOTH:

Until I found you again

WOW!

(Chorus)

Things can come true

I wished upon a star

Guess it came true

I found you

I held you

I loved you

I guess its YOU!

(Verse 2)

RYAN:

Why wait when all things can happen?

SHARPAY:

Shooting like a rocket from Love

RYAN:

From what?

SHARPAY:

From Love!

(Chorus)

Things can come true

I wished upon a star

Guess it came true

I found you

I held you

I loved you

I guess its YOU!

Things can come true

I wished upon a star

Guess it came true

I found you

I held you

I loved you

I guess its YOU!

YEAH

YEAH

OOOOOOOOOO

YEAH!

Sharpay curtseys while Ryan bows 

SHARPAY: I know we rocked

RYAN: We are like brilliant!

People Clap 

MRS DARBUS: Brilliant job…Troy and Gabriella please step forward

SHARPAY: Good luck…Not

Sharpay and Ryan sit and Troyella get on stage and Kelsi begins to play that piano

TROY:

I searched

And Searched

For someone new

I broke free

And saw it

GABREILLA:

He looked at me

Across the road

Is it possible?

That it's true

BOTH:

That its you

(Chorus)

BOTH:

Look in the Mirror

Is it what you wanted?

I needed someone new

Then I saw you

Looking from where we first met

It turned out to be you!

(Verse 2)

TROY:

Now it the right time

GABREILLA:

To see you

I just want to see

BOTH:

HOW IT'S POSSIBLE

BOTH:

Look in the Mirror

Is it what you wanted?

I needed someone new

Then I saw you

Looking from where we first met

It turned out to be you!

Youuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!

People clap 

**Sharpay moans**

**Next day**

Sharpay and Ryan are at the callback list 

SHARPAY: CALLBACKS? AGAIN!

RYAN: Sis

SHARPAY: SHUT UP IM NOT IN THE MOOD!

RYAN: SIS LOOK!

Sharpay looks at the board Troy and Gabriella enter 

SHARPAY: My callback is with Troy!

RYAN: Mines with Gabriella

SHARPAY AND RYAN: WERE BEING SPLIT UP!

Hope you liked the first chapter Its my first fan fic 

**Please R&R**

**:D**


	2. Troys Vow

Chapter 2: Troys Vow Sharpay, Troy, Ryan and Gabriella are looking at the callback list 

**SHARPAY**: No this is a mistake

**RYAN**: Yeah I only work with Sharpay

**GABREILLA**: And I only work with Troy

**TROY, GABREILLA, SHARPAY AND RYAN: **DARBUS!

They head off to find Darbus 

**Mrs Darbus is with Kelsi in the Drama Room**

**MRS DARBUS**: Kelsi you must rehearse with them

**KELSI**: But I have a….

**MRS DARBUS:** A what?

**KELSI**: A date

**MRS DARBUS**: (laughs) With whom?

**KELSI**: Jason

**MRS DARBUS: **…Fine only this once

**KELSI**: Thanks!

Kelsi runs off and Sharpay, Ryan, Troy and Gabriella storm in 

**Troy:** Darbus we need to talk

**MRS DARBUS**: Oh god

**SHARPAY**: WHY ARNT I WITH RYAN?

**MRS DARBUS**: I just wanted to change things around

**GABREILLA**: Mrs Darbus we were fine the way we were

**MRS DARBUS**: I'm sorry…but a change is good

**RYAN**: Urgh! Come on Sharpay

Ryan and Sharpay storm off 

**TROY:** (sighs)

**MRS DARBUS: **Sorry

Mrs Darbus exits 

**GABREILLA**: Troy…promise we'll still spend time together

**TROY**: Of course, why?

**GABREILLA**: Its just….Sharpay

**TROY:** (laughs) you have nothing to worry about

They kiss 

**Sorry it was short :D**

**Please R&R!**

**:D**


	3. Troypay Sparks

Chapter 3: Troypay Sparks Next morning at school Sharpay was at her locker getting some stuff. Troy walks upto her 

**SHARPAY:** Where is my hairbrush?

**TROY: **Hey

**SHARPAY**: Can I help you?

**TROY**: Listen Sharpay we have to work together

**SHARPAY**: I know I just wanted to work with my brother

**TROY:** I wanted to work with my girlfriend

**SHARPAY**: At least one of us will win

**TROY:** Yeah…so can we get along?

**SHARPAY**: Sure

They stared at each other for a couple of seconds. Gazing into each other's eyes. The bell rang 

**SHARPAY**: Wanna meet up after school?

**TROY**: Sure

**SHARPAY**: Great

Sharpay walks off 

**Later in the drama room**

Sharpay and Ryan are talking 

**RYAN**: Yeah…at least one of us will win

**SHARPAY:** Of course

Music begins Sharpay and Ryan sing 

**RYAN:**

It's only fair that we should have been together

**SHARPAY:**

We rock when were partners

But I'm with Troy and you're with Gabby

I guess that's Showbiz

Ryan: 

She may be hot but I still wanna work with my sis

**Both:**

It'sonly fair to let us stay as one

We can do it

At least one of us will win

Reach for the stars

Pick out a song and dance

Because

AT LEAST ONE OF US WILL WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!

After school 

**Sharpay is at Troys backyard**

She sees Troy topless shooting some hoops 

**SHARPAY**: wow! Talk about great body

Troy sees her 

**TROY**: Oh hey Sharpay

**SHARPAY**: Hi Troy

**TROY**: Ill just put a shirt on

**SHARPAY**: (laughs) Ok

Later in the house They are sitting next to each other 

**TROY**: (sings) Dooooooooooont give up. It's just not worth it

**SHARPAY**: Yeah I like it

**TROY**: Really?

They look into each others eyes 

**SHARPAY**: Yeah

Next chapter will be something about Ryella…but Gabriella isn't to pleased of what happens! 

**Find out what happens next**

**Please R&R!**

**:D**


	4. Gabriella's Disgustment

Chapter 4: Gabriella's Disgustment At School In lesson Troy and Sharpay keep looking at each other and smiling Gabreilla is noticing GABREILLA: Taylor do you see what I see? TAYLOR: That the teacher is talking GABREILLA: Look Sharpay and Troy keep looking at each other TAYLOR: Wow! GABREILLA: Something is going on TAYLOR: Gabby Troy would never cheat on you GABREILLA: Yeah…your right…He wouldn't TAYLOR: (smiles) Good. Anyway I cant hang with you at lunch today 

**GABRIELLA**: Why not?

**TAYLOR**: Chad and me are "hanging out!"

**GABREILLA**: By that you mean making out under a tree or something

**TAYLOR**: Sshhhhhhh

**GABREILLA**: (laughs)

A week later Gabreilla and Ryan are walking in Gabriella's house 

**GABREILLA:** (laughs) Wow that was fun

**RYAN**: I know

**GABREILLA:** You know Ryan…I always thought you were stuck up…but your really cool

**RYAN**: Thanks…so are you

**GABREILLA**: It feels good to be hanging around with someone new

**RYAN**: I know, I'm always with Sharpay normally

**GABREILLA**: (laughs) Yeah

**RYAN**: How are you and Troy?

**GABREILLA**: Fine I guess

**RYAN**: What's up?

**GABREILLA**: I just think Sharpays after him

**RYAN**: Haha why would Troy leave you…I mean your beautiful

**GABREILLA**: (blushes) Really?

**RYAN**: Yeah

**GABREILLA**: (smiles) Thanks

Meanwhile Kelsi is out with Jason 

**KELSI**: What did you call me for?

**JASON**: Kelsi…

**KELSI:** Yeah…

**JASON**: Your amazing…your great…but

**KELSI**: But what?

**JASON**: I just don't think its working

**KELSI**: What?

**JASON**: I'm sorry…I just don't feel that spark anymore

**KELSI**: (tear trickles down her face) Oh

**JASON**: I'm really sorry

**KELSI**: Oh save it!

Kelsi runs off crying 

**KELSI**: ILL NEVER BE ABLE TO LOVE AGAIN!

Meanwhile back with Ryan and Gabriella 

**GABRIELLA:** I Know this is random…but your hair is so soft

**RYAN:** Thanks…I think

**GABRIELLA: **(LAUGHS)

Ryan Snogs Gabriella Gabriella pushes him away 

**GABRIELLA:** What are you doing?

**RYAN**: Kissing you

**GABRIELLA: **I HAVE A BOYFREIND

**RYAN: **Oh really?

**GABREILLA: **Yeah

**RYAN: **And yet he's with Sharpay who is after him…I bet you they've kissed already

**GABRIELLA: **Troy wouldn't!

Sharpay and Troy are in a music hall sitting down 

**TROY:** (Laughs) Thanks…but you are truly amazing

**SHARPAY: **Thanks

Back with Ryan and Gabriella 

**GABREILLA: **I know he won't

Back with Troy and Sharpay 

**Troy leans in and snogs Sharpay**

**Sharpay snogs him back**

**Back with Ryan and Gabreilla**

**GABREILLA:** Or would he?

DUN DUN DUN! 

**MORE SOON**

**PLEASE R&R**

**:D **


	5. Nothing Lasts Forever

_**Chapter 5: Nothing can last forever**_

Gabriella ran from Ryan and out of the house and burst into tears 

**Gabriella: **He wouldn't! I know him!

Ryan enters 

**RYAN:** Do you really know him?

Gabriella has more tears 

**Ryan leaves**

**Gabriella goes into her house and begins to sing**

**Gabriella: **

I can…remember the first time we met

Sparkles of love hit us

We became the start of something new

We met again

Fell for each other

We broke Free

Is all this ending? Is thiiiiiiiiiis all ending?

Or maybe

It was too good to be true

Nothing can last

Nothing can last forever

Not even true love

Nothing

Nothing!  
Oooooh

Felt like I was on cloud nine with you

Felt good to be anyone I could be

But…nothing can last forever

NOTHING!

You called me beautiful

You called me hot

I kissed you

You hugged me

We fell in love

You promised me you'd stay true to me

Why go and break it?

Is all this ending? Is thiiiiiiiiiis all ending?

Or maybe

It was too good to be true

Nothing can last (Oooooh)

Nothing can last forever

Not even true love

Nothing (Nothing)

Nothing!  
Oooooh

Felt like I was on cloud nine with you

Felt good to be anyone I could be

But…nothing can last forever (Forever)

NOTHING!

Nothing can last

Nothing can last forever

Not even true love

Nothing

Nothing!  
Oooooh

Felt like I was on cloud nine with you

Felt good to be anyone I could be

But…nothing can last forever

NOTHING!

**CHOIR:**

Thinking she had it all

Knowing she had the one

Feeling as on cloud nine

They broke free

But nothing can last forever

Nothing!

**GABRIELLA:**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!

Nothing can last

Nothing can last forever

Not even true love

Nothing

Nothing!  
Oooooh

Felt like I was on cloud nine with you

Felt good to be anyone I could be

But…nothing can last forever

NOTHING!

Ooooh…nothing can last forever

Next day Gabriella is at her locker Jason walks upto her 

**JASON: **Hey

**GABRIELLA: **Hi…I heard you broke up with Kelsi

**JASON**: Yeah…I hope she's ok

Kelsi walks past with a mate crying 

**KELSI:** Ill never be able to love again!

**JASON:** Oh come on!

**Jason exits**

Sharpay and Troy walk past laughing 

**Sharpay smiles at Troy**

**He smiles at her**

**Gabby is mad**

Sharpay exits and Troy walks upto Gabby 

**TROY:** Hey

**GABRIELLA:** Troy…you would never lie to me would you?

**TROY:** Of course not

**GABRIELLA:** Is something going on with you and Sharpay?

**TROY:** What why would you ask that?

**GABRIELLA:** Has there

Tears trickle down Gabriella's face 

**TROY:** We kissed…I'm sorry

**GABRIELLA:** And your still hanging out with her?

**TROY:** Callbacks!

**GABRIELLA:** OH TROY SCREW THE CALLBACKS! THIS IS ABOUT YOU AND ME! BECAUSE WHEN RYAN KISSED ME I PUSHED AWAY! BUT NO YOU GO AND FLIPPING SNOG HER! JUST BE WITH HER BECAUSE WE'RE THREW!

Gabriella slaps Troy 

**She runs off crying**

**She bumps into Ryan**

**RYAN:** Hey what's wrong?

Gabriella bursts into tears 

**Ryan puts his arms around her as she cries**

**Mwhahaha more soon**

**Will Troy go with Sharpay?**

**Will he try to win Gabriella back?**

**Will Kelsi be able to love again?**

**Find out next time**

**Please R&R!**

**:D**


	6. The start of something New?

_**Chapter 6: The Start of Something New?**_

Troy is outside the school sitting on the steps 

**Jason and Chad walk upto him**

**CHAD:** Hey

**TROY: **Hey

**CHAD: **We heard about yesterday

**JASON:** About Gabriella

**TROY:** Guys…what's happening to me

**CHAD**: Hey its ok…you'll get over her

**TROY:** No not that

**CHAD:** Then what

**TROY: **I'm falling for Sharpay!

**CHAD:** Wow what?

**TROY:** I know…but recently she's been amazing

**CHAD:** Oh god

**TROY:** Easy for you Chad you've got someone

**CHAD:** Yeah…man have you seen Kelsi she's so upset since Jason dumped her

**JASON:** Man she'll be ok by now

Kelsi walks past with a mate crying 

**KELSI: **I'll never be able to love again!

She exits 

**JASON: **Man get over it!

Later Sharpay is at her locker 

**Ryan walks upto her**

**RYAN:** Hey

**SHARPAY:** Hey…so how are you and Gabby?

**RYAN:** Really good…she's a lot comfortable around me now since her and Troy broke up

**SHARPAY:** I kinda feel bad

**RYAN:** Hey…Its not your fault…things happen

**SHARPAY:** Yeah…you're right

They hug 

**Ryan exits**

**Troy walks over to Sharpay**

**TROY:** Hey

**SHARPAY:** Hi…listen I'm really sorry about Gabriella and –

Troy interrupts her by kissing Sharpay 

**Sharpay smiles**

**Gabriella see's**

**More soon**

**Please R&R**

**:D**


	7. Troys Jealousy

_**Sorry I haven't updated in ages**_

Chapter 7: Getting Jealous Gabriella walks off in disgustment after seeing Troypay kiss 

**SHARPAY:** Wow

**TROY:** (LAUGHS)

**SHARPAY:** What about Gabriella?

**TROY:** She doesn't matter

They kiss 

**Meanwhile**

**Gabriella is storming down the hallway so jealous**

She bumps into Ryan 

**RYAN:** Hey

**GABRIELLA:** URGH! THAT'S IT ILL NEVER BE ABLE TO LOVE AGAIN!

Kelsi walks past crying 

**KELSI:** Ill never be able to love again…and that's my line

She exits 

**RYAN:** Hey its gonna be ok

**GABRIELLA:** Oh yeah sure it is

**RYAN:** You'll get over him

**GABRIELLA:** You think

**RYAN:** Yeah

Troy and Sharpay walk past holding hands 

**Gabriella grabs Ryan and snogs him**

Troy notices 

**TROY:** Hey get off my women!

**SHARPAY: **Excuse me?

**GABRIELLA:** Um…

**RYAN:** That was…nice

**TROY:** Your kidding!

**SHARPAY:** (Sighs)

Sharpay runs off 

**More soon**

**PLEASE R&R**


	8. Sharpays Plan

Sorry I haven't updated in ages 

_**Chapter 8 – Sharpays Plan**_

Sharpay Is In the Food hall angry 

**SHARPAY: **He said He wanted me! Urrgh!

Ryan Enters 

**RYAN: **Hey

**SHARPAY: **Hi!

**RYAN:** You ok?

**SHARPAY:** DO I LOOK OK?

**RYAN:** Hey you're not the only one who is annoyed

**SHARPAY:** Oh really?

**RYAN:** Yeah! Gabriella doesn't even like me

**SHARPAY:** How do you know?

**RYAN:** She kissed me when Troy came!

**SHARPAY:** That…proves something

**RYAN:** I really like her

**SHARPAY:** Hey listen! I will win Troy and you will win Gabriella

**RYAN:** How?

**SHARPAY:** Easy! I will make her look ugly! And Troy will loose interest in her. And you must be there for Gabriella no matter how ugly I get her

**RYAN:** Done!

Mwhahaha 

**More soon!**

**Please R&R**

**:D**


	9. Gabriella's Nightmare

Chapter 9 – Gabriella's Nightmare Gabriella and Taylor are at the Facial Store 

**Gabriella is looking for some new skin cream**

**She asks the lady at the counter who is Sharpay In disguise**

GABRIELLA – Excuse me?

SHARPAY – Yes

GABRIELLA – I'm looking for some new skin cream

SHARPAY – Well I'm Melissa and I have the perfect one for you!

GABREILLA – Cool

Sharpay goes at gets some foot cream and puts a skin cream label on it

**She gives it to Gabby**

SHARPAY – That's $10.35

Gabriella hands Sharpay some money 

SHARPAY – Thanks come again

Gabriella and Taylor walk off 

SHARPAY – Sucker

A week later 

**Gabriella is walking through the food hall**

**Everyone is gasping at her**

He face is covered in spots Taylor runs up to her 

TAYLOR – What's with all the spots?

GABRIELLA – I have no idea!!

TAYLOR – Well get some new cream

GABRIELLA – I have no money!

TAYLOR – Well hows Troy about it?

GABREILLA – He doesn't look at me much anymore…but Ryan is treating me the same..Hes so nice!

TAYLOR – Is your hair ginger

GABREILLA – Yeah that Melissa women at the store gave me a free sample of shampoo the next day

TAYLOR – But its ginger

GABREILLA – Well it'll go soon, besides Troy loves me and Ill always love

Kelsi walks past crying 

KELSI – Ill never love again

Jason is nearby and has an annoyed look 

JASON – MOVE ON ALREADY!!!

More soon 

**Please R&R**

**:D**


	10. Dance of Love and Slaps

Chapter 10 – Dance of Love and slaps Troy is in the basketball hall waiting for Sharpay 

**He's shooting some hoops**

**Music begins as he begins to sing**

TROY – (Sings) Oooooooooh

(Verse 1)

Right now so confused

Didn't really know how to act

Keep on moving

Keep on going

Always thought I'd be with her

Seems now I'm loosing interest

Oooooooooh

Just don't know what to do

(Chorus)

What am I going to do?

What can I say?

Just keep blanking her

Getting Out of Love

Oooh

Getting Out of Love

(Verse 2)

Yeah

I look at her now

What's happening?

My heart seems as its moving onto someone new

Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaah

Ooooooooooooh

(Chorus)

What am I going to do?

What can I say?

Just keep blanking her

Getting Out of Love

Oooh

Getting Out of Love

What am I going to do?

What can I say?

Just keep blanking her

Getting Out of Love

Oooh

Getting Out of Love

Sharpay Enters 

SHARPAY – Hey

TROY – Hey

SHARPAY – Ready to practise

TROY – Yeah I guess

SHARPAY – What's wrong?

TROY – Gabriella

SHARPAY – What about her?

TROY – I don't know…I…oh I don't know

SHARPAY – (Smirks then gives a giggle)

TROY – Anyway lets just work on the dance

SHARPAY – Sure

Music Begins 

**They begin to Tango**

**As time goes on they're still dancing**

**They keep looking in each other's eyes**

**Sharpay trips and falls on Troy**

**They begin to kiss**

Gabriella enters 

**She watches as Troy and Sharpay snog**

**She runs out in tears**

**Later on**

**Gabriella is at her locker**

**Sharpay walks past**

**Gabriella grabs her**

GABRIELLA – WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?

SHARPAY – Excuse me?

GABRIELLA – YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!!

SHARPAY – Um..No

GABRIELLA – STAY AWAY FROM MY MAN

SHARPAY – Haven't you noticed he's not interested in you anymore?

GABRIELLA – Oh yeah like he likes you!

SHARPAY – He does

GABRIELLA – Oh really?

SHARPAY – Yeah, because if he didn't he would of pulled away from when we kissed

Gabriella slaps Sharpay 

**Sharpay slaps her back**

Gabriella pulls her hair 

SHARPAY – AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!

Sharpay kicks her 

GABRIELLA – MAN STEALER

SHARPAY – MAN BEAST!

They begin to have a cat fight 

**Everyone crowds around them shouting "FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT!"**

**Troy enters**

**He splits them up**

TROY – What the hell is going on?

SHARPAY – SHE SLAPPED ME

GABRIELLA – IF YOU HAVENT SNOGGED TROY!

SHARPAY – Pssht

GABRIELLA – TROY! WHO DO YOU WANT SHARPAY OR ME?

TROY – Um…

GABRIELLA – WELL?

Mwhahaha 

**Cliffhanger**

**Please R&R**

**:D**


End file.
